


three's company.

by littlegarcon



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, beronica, cheronica, cooperblossom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-03 02:06:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10233257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlegarcon/pseuds/littlegarcon
Summary: AU where Veronica and Cheryl are rivals and have been since they were little. Betty is dating Archie and everything's good and fun until she decides that she wants to try out for the River Vixens. That's when Veronica and Cheryl make a bet on who can 'woo' Betty first.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little intro to the whole story! I'm sure it's going to get a little raunchier within the next chapters, so that's a little warning. There's also slight mention of anxiety via Betty, but I won't get super into it throughout the story.

**PROLOGUE.**

* * *

 

It was senior year and Cheryl and Veronica were known to be the biggest rivals in Riverdale. They fought over being the captain of the cheer squad, over grades, and over boys. There wasn’t a boy in school that the two of them didn’t share in one way or another… and Reggie _claimed_ to have had a threesome with them, but the jury’s out on that. After all, most of the guys also claim that before anything physical happened, one or the other would get in the way of that.

Long story short? Cheryl Blossom and Veronica Lodge loved to outdo each other.

It was the first day of school, and the two of them had walked in together. All eyes were on the raven haired girl and the girl with the flaming red hair. If there was one thing to be said about the two girls, it was that they looked good together. And, of course, they knew that. When there were eyes on them, that’s when they felt on top of the world.

There was speculation about the two’s relationship, of course. No one was sure if they were friends, or just two people who enjoyed fighting. Perhaps they were frenemies? But Cheryl _hates_ the term frenemies (she thinks it sounds tacky and _so_ 2004), so don’t say that around her at all. But there was something deeper there, and though no one could really tell what is was, _someone_ was bound to get to the bottom of it.

Enter Betty Cooper, the Editor in Chief of The Blue and Gold. It wasn’t that she cared so much about the two, but it was her senior year and there was definitely a mystery there. Betty was pretty under the radar, for the most of high school. She was known as Archie Andrews’ girlfriend, which was completely fine with her. She had been Archie’s girlfriend since they were in kindergarten, so it’s not like she expected more. He was always good at everything he did, so Betty was happy with the fact that he was more well-known than she was. With her anxiety, Betty couldn’t handle having more attention on her than usual.

But, it was senior year and she wanted to do something more important than writing about the school’s bathrooms for a fourth year in a row. No, now that she was more or less in charge of The Blue and Gold, she wanted _good_ stories to come out. Interesting ones.

At least, that was going to be her reason for trying out for the cheerleading sqaud. She wanted to get to know Veronica and Cheryl… she wanted to see what made them tick. If she were to put herself into their shoes, maybe she would understand the whole thing. And it’s not like she was the best at cheering… in fact, the thought terrified her. She took gymnastics for five years when she was younger, but was that really gonna help? She hoped it did, because getting on the squad would mean a lot to her… and, as it seemed, Archie.

So there she was, Betty Cooper, standing in the middle of the gymnasium as she nervously picked at her nails and waited for the girls to tell her to get started. And when the music began, she did try to show herself off as best as possible, but she was blushing and stumbling all the while. After the song finally stopped, she nodded her head and offered a bright smile at the fight girls sitting at the table. Fortunately for her, Veronica Lodge was smiling widley and nodding her head. As for the rest of them? Well, they didn’t seem too impressed. Betty was a practical girl, so she knew that what she did wasn’t impressive by any means… and she definitely wasn’t going to make it. Honestly, she regretted even trying out but she had it in her head that it would be a lot easier than it seemed.

“Thank you _so_ much for coming, Betty!” Veronica cooed, smiling widely as she looked the girl over. She glanced over at Cheryl who was shrugging her shoulders a little and glancing at the other three girls who were at the table with them.

“We’ll post the list next week, so you can know if you’ve made the team by then.” There was a pause as the red head stared at Betty, and then she tilted her head. “You can go now.”

 

* * *

 

 

After tryouts, Veronica and Cheryl found themselves alone in the lockeroom. It was definitely something that happened often, mostly because it felt safe and that no one would be listening to her.

“So, we’re definitely letting Nancy and Midge on the team… but the others? Hell no. I’m not getting my foot stepped on like I did in Sophomore year,” Cheryl muttered, slipping out of the cheer uniform and rooting through her locker for something better to put on.

“What about Betty?” Veronica questioned, shamelessly watching a half-naked Cheryl pull out a pink blouse and pull it on over her shoulders.

“What _about_ Betty? She looked like a newborn pony who’s was just learning how to walk. She’s pretty, but she’s no River Vixen.” Scoffing, Cheryl turned to Veronica and gave her a little smirk before hiking up her jeans and closing her locker.

“I want her, Cheryl,” Veronica mumbled casually, brushing out the knots in her hair as she took a few steps toward her. “I mean, I’ve never seen her in anything but jeans and a t-shirt and those shorts? I was ready to pounce on her the minute she started moving. We can totally make her a River Vixen. She was obviously nervous, I mean, did you see the way she was before she started? That girl just needs some _confidence_ in herself… or, y’know, something else.”

It was then that it clicked in Cheryl’s head. Whatever Veronica wanted? Cheryl wanted. Her jaw tensed slightly, leaning against the locker and tilting her head. “Fine,” she said, a slow breath leaving her lips. “But if you think that _you’re_ going to convince her to ‘loosen up’, you’re wrong. Besides, she clearly has a thing for red heads. Who could blame her?”

“Are you serious right now?” Veronica gasped, though there was a slight grin on her lips because she _knew_ that there was going to be a challenge being brought up. “Did you see the way she looked at me. Her eyes were literally glued to mine the whole time. But if you think you can woo Betty before I can? Game on.”

“Mmm, and if I convince her that the grass is greener on the Blossom side? Are you going to admit defeat and turn my co-captain status into _full_ captain status?” Cheryl questioned, though she knew that getting class president over Veronica made their little rivalry even.

“You won’t, but sure. And _when_ I win over her affections, what will _you_ give me?” They were close now, Veronica in Cheryl’s face with a wide grin on her lips.

This was going to be fun, and she knew it. They had never really talked about another girl before ― mostly because there was a little unspoken rule after Veronica found Cheryl with Josie. There was a weird jealousy that Veronica couldn’t explain, but then they both realized that emotionally? There was something between the two of them. And with boys it was funny, and girls? Not so much. The boys were more like trophies; there were no hard feelings. But when Veronica thought that Cheryl’s heart would be taken, she got extremely jealous. And that’s when they silently decided that their little game would be strictly between the boys at the school, because no feelings were involved.

“I’ll finally let you headline my parent’s annual ball, and you can sing _whatever_ songs you want. Deal?”

“Deal.”

And that day, in the locker room, was when Veronica Lodge and Cheryl Blossom decided that they were going to woo Betty Cooper.


End file.
